Nucleic acid analysis is being frequently used, due to increased application in molecular diagnosis, pharmacogenomics, medicine, and criminal identification. Conventional nucleic acid analysis methods, strive for convenient and speedy results, wherein the nucleic acids have high purity.
In order to resolve the problems of degradation of nucleic aids and undesired byproducts during the analysis process, various methods have been developed for nucleic acid isolation. In one case, a solid support or a column containing beads is provided to bind the nucleic acids, and then the nucleic acids are eluted from the solid support or beads. For the magnetic beads method, magnetic beads are provided to bind the nucleic acids and then the nucleic acids are obtained by magnetism.
Since the magnetic beads method does not require concentrations or a vacuum process, it has the advantages of being a faster, simpler, more convenient, and lower cost method when compared to other methods. Thus, currently, the magnetic beads method is the most popular method for isolating nucleic acids.
Generally, in the conventional methods, complicated samples are first treated to release nucleic acids and then the nucleic acids are bound to a solid support. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,809 discloses a method wherein nucleic acids are absorbed by silica materials utilizing chatropic salt. After a washing step, the absorbed nucleic acids are eluted from the silica materials. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,386 discloses using a magnetic solid support with a silica surface to absorb nucleic acids.
However, lysis, concentration, precipitation, washing, and elution steps are necessary in all conventional isolation methods. Thus, the conventional methods are time-consuming and easily cause contamination.
Thus, a novel method for isolating nucleic acids is required to simply and quickly isolate nucleic acids.